See-Through the Invisible Man (Dragon Ball Series)
See-Through the Invisible Man (スケさん, Suke-San) is one of Fortuneteller Baba's five champions. His Japanese name, Sukesan, is a pun on Sukeru (透ける), meaning "to be transparent". Biography Yamcha volunteers to fight next after Fangs the Vampire, the first champion fought by Krillin, Upa, and Puar, had been defeated. Yamcha is surprised to learn that his opponent is an invisible man. Because he can not see him (and since he had not learned of ki sensing yet), Yamcha spends most of this fight getting slapped around. Yamcha at first listens for See-Through's foot steps, and is able to hear him, but then Fortuneteller Baba starts singing loudly, thus Yamcha cannot hear him. Krillin, Puar, and Upa, pretend to cheer See-Through on so that he will talk back and Yamcha will be able to hear him again. It works at first, and Yamcha is able to land a few hits, but then Baba instructs him to ignore them and remain silent. Krillin instructs Goku to retrieve Bulma and Master Roshi, so that he can remove Bulma's top, thus exposing her breasts. Seeing this, Master Roshi suffers from a nose bleed and covers the Invisible Man in blood, making him visible and thus tangible. In the edited English version, Krillin takes some tomato soup and dumps it on the invisible man. In both versions, with See-Through visible, Yamcha quickly takes him down with a Wolf Fang Fist. See-Through gives up immediately after, and leaves with a pun: "You win. Mama was right I ain't cut out for show business..." During an anime filler in "Deadly Battle", Fortuneteller Baba brings Goku into a secret room where See-Through brought him food before activating a trap. Goku manages to counter the trap, which consisted of bricks falling from the ceiling, and throws a brick on See-Through, making him suffer from a nose bleed. Video game appearances See-Through makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, he is a boss for Yamcha at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace like in the source material, and he is a trial boss alongside Fangs the Vampire in unlockable missions 7-5, 7-6, and 7-8, for Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. In those battles there is no interference from Baba or Roshi. Voice actors * Japanese seiyū: Hiroshi Ōtake * FUNimation dub: Chuck Huber * Blue Water dub: Clark Robertson Major Battles * See-Through the Invisible Man vs. Yamcha Trivia * See-Through is referenced under many different names. He is called "See-Through" by Fortuneteller Baba and Upa, respectively. He is also called "Transparent" by Fortuneteller Baba, and "Invisible Guy" by Krillin. However, these are simply yells and screams in reference to him by the spectators during the battle against Yamcha, as they were trying to distract See-Through in order to help Yamcha gain leverage in the fight. His name is "The Invisible Man" in the manga and "See-Through" in the FUNimation dub. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies